This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2004-78260, filed on Oct. 1, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a digital photographing apparatus such as a digital camera, and more particularly, to a method for operating digital photographing apparatus using a touch screen. The present invention also relates to a digital photographing apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,908 discloses a digital camera mounting a touch screen and displaying a simple menu on the touch screen. In the disclosed digital camera, only the options on a simple menu that has been preset by existing buttons may be changed using the touch screen. Accordingly, to elaborately operate a camera function mode or an image display mode, a menu button and other buttons should be inevitably used. This causes inconvenience to the user.